Under Control
by simplistikmind
Summary: Suki makes a decision that she thought would cost her only to realize later on that maybe it was what she needed all along.  i'm not good with summaries please let me know if my summary is inaccurate.


**Title: **Under Control

**Author: **Athrian Urian

**Pairing: **Ray/Suki, Hints of Ian/CJ, Gabe/Emily.

**Genre: **One Shot

**Summary: **Suki makes a decision that she thought would cost her only to realize later on that maybe it was what she needed all along.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tower Prep and any of its characters. It's created by Paul Dini. (He is also an executive producer along with Glen Morgan.) The producer is Peter Lhotka and the show is distributed by Cartoon Network. I'm just a fan that would like my OTP to be together but since the story is heading to a different direction… I decided to make up my own story. I am not making any money by writing this story. This is just something to satisfy my inner fan girl and for those other people who ship my OTP as well!

**Author's Note: **I'm writing a longer fic but I just got into an accident because of a drunk driver and I am still a little jittery. I wanted to vent. This was the result. It turned out okay not what I wanted but hey! Leave me a feedback if you like it! **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND JUST HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO THOSE WHO DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS.**

* * *

It wasn't like it was a hard decision to make. Ray had told her he knew things and that if she were to go along with his wants, he would tell her what he knew. She had to do it. The decision she ended up making was a no brainer. She- She had no family now. Shinji, who she thought had been dead, is alive and he wasn't going to help them. Her parents sent her here. All she had now was CJ, Gabe, and Ian. She wanted to grant them their biggest wish and their biggest wish was to get out of Tower Prep. If Ray was the ticket way out then there's only one answer she would give. She thought it was a big sacrifice with Ray's personality being volatile and him being a jerk to Gabe and Ian all the time. She knew Ray had a crush on her, he told her himself (without him knowing it was her under the blanket of course). He was gross and insufferable but she was willing to do it. Besides she noticed how Ray treated her. She realized that to Ray she was different. He treated her nicely while he acted like the rest were scum or a convenient friend. After thinking about the decision she was making she figured that Ray wouldn't hurt her. She would be safe with him because he acted kindly towards her. She spent a lot of time reassuring herself and after awhile it worked. She just never expected this.

"_I thought about your offer." Suki said meekly, her head down and her hands fidgeting. _

"_Is that so?" Ray Replied nonchalantly._

"_Yeah… So what is it?" she asked voiced soft but finally gaining the courage to look him directly in the eyes. _

"_What is what?" the taller boy inquired. _

"_What do you want Ray?" She huffed annoyed that her question was answered by another question. _

"_You." _

She had stared at him for awhile then. She didn't know what to say. How was she suppose to react? How far did Ray want to go with this, she had no idea. She wanted to run, really she did, but she had already made up her mind. This thing she was about to do… it was for her family- her new family. She wanted Ian and Gabe to be with their parents again and CJ to experience the outside world. She can do this. She can.

"_M-Me?" she stammered. _

"_Yeah. You Suki. You've noticed right? I want you." Ray said, gaze intensifying. _

"_Umm. Yeah…" Suki was starting to feel awkward and embarrassed due to the attention she was receiving from Ray. _

"_So… Go out with me. Be my girl. I'll protect you. I'll tell you what I know. I'll even help you get out of here. Just as long as you'll say you'll be mine." The short haired boy confessed, one hand holding the strap of his bag and the other combing his hair back with his fingers. _

The moment she said yes, his lips upturned and he smiled. He took a hold of her hand and strutted down the hallway with his head help up high, like he owned the world. To Ray Snyder he did because in his grasp was the hand of the most precious person in the world to him. He would do everything for her. He'll make her realize that he was what she needed. Days passed, weeks, and then months. He still held her hand proudly and told whoever was willing to listen how adorable his girl was. He constantly boasted about how smart and how lucky he was to have Suki Sato as a girlfriend.

She was touched. She would never have admitted it then but now she was proud of that fact. He was so wonderful to her, beyond what she ever expected of him. She received presents from him at random times and on their month-saries. (Like chocolates, flowers, and little knick-knacks that interested him.) He would write her letters and notes at night and give them to her in the morning. In addition, he started to treat Ian and Gabe kindly. Gabe thought that Ray was just putting up a front but he was civil and Ian eventually gave him the benefit of the doubt; however, CJ was the most accepting of the three. CJ who's power was perception read him. The tall, long-haired brunette was happy at what she saw; she wanted her best friend to have what she had with Ian, even if it was with Ray Snyder. She told Suki that Ray was genuine with what he felt about her, and CJ tried to put into words what she had read from Ray, when he looked at her.

"_Suki, has he told you yet?" CJ questioned the shorter girl._

"_Who? And told me what CJ?" Suki answered her best friend with another question; too busy to look at the other girl because of her tinkering on her PDA. _

"_Ray." CJ replied quietly. _

"_What about Ray?" Suki asked._

"_I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be telling you this Suki, but I see it. You're holding yourself back, **you **feel the same way." CJ said hesitantly. "Ray loves you Suki. He's IN love with you. " she continued carefully._

What CJ said took her breath away, that's when she decided to meet Ray halfway in this thing they called a relationship. And it wasn't a mistake. For months she tried to keep her feelings under control. It wasn't hard to fall for him. He was kind and sweet to her. He gave her time to get accustomed to their new status. It's just that… she was scared that if she invested it would bite her back in the behind and she'll end up crying. If only someone had told her that what Ray and her would have had would be like THIS, she would have taken the risk a long time ago.

Their team that had ultimately had a member of four ended up gaining one more. Now they were five. It's only a matter of time that the five will turn to six. If only Gabe would just see that his VP is just right there waiting for him to make a move.


End file.
